Avenir et destin
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Lily Evans annonce quelque chose à son ami d'enfance qui n'est pas trop à son goût... Comment ça, elle va avoir deux enfants !


**Titre :** Avenir et destin.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Harry Potter.**  
Disclaimer :** A J. K. Rowling.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Severus Rogue x Lily Evans (sens unique), James Potter x Lily Evans (réciproque).  
**Rating :** T.**  
Genre :** Général, Angst, Tragedy.**  
Nombre de mots :** 795 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** J'avais envie de montrer à quel point l'avenir et le destin sont deux choses différentes…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter - Avenir et destin

- Je vais avoir un garçon !

Severus Rogue sursauta et manqua de peu de verser trop vite la poudre de perles de lin Pinpin dans le chaudron où bouillait déjà une substance bleuâtre. Il aurait pu rayer Poudlard de la carte des sorciers par son geste maladroit. Par précaution, il posa le flacon sur la table, éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette, et se tourna enfin vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Et réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Lily Evans rosit légèrement et eut un vague geste de la main. Elle comprenait qu'elle s'y était mal prise pour déclarer la nouvelle à son ami d'enfance.

- Pas tout de suite, idiot. Je ne suis pas stupide, je veux finir ma septième année avec les honneurs ! Mais c'est ce qu'a découvert Damia Nostra (1) en regardant mon horoscope. Un garçon et une fille, après.

- Je ne crois pas à la divination, grommela Severus en se détournant, balayant de la main les débris d'ingrédients qui jonchaient la table.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'y croire ou pas. C'est écrit ! Damia a également regardé les lignes de ma main, l'alignement des planètes au moment de ma naissance, on a pris le thé et observé la boule de cristal, aussi. Toujours les mêmes révélations sur mon avenir.

- Merveilleux, railla son ami Serpentard.

Son ironie lui échappa totalement.

- Selon Damia, j'aurais un fils qui sera le portrait de son père, puis une fille qui me ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'ai si hâte ! Dis… Tu crois que mon fils aura les cheveux de James ?

Severus aurait volontiers mis fin à leur entretien sous n'importe quel prétexte – ses devoirs à terminer, l'école à faire sauter, un elfe de maison à terroriser – mais il ne put faire un geste. Les derniers mots de Lily trahissaient une incertitude, une peur qu'elle cachait, même à lui… Ne plus être avec son petit ami dans quelques années…

Foutus sentiments. Foutue faiblesse. Si ça avait été une autre élève, Severus aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante, un moyen de briser tous les espoirs de la personne en face de lui. Mais il s'agissait de Lily. Son amie. La seule pour qui… Oui, la seule qu'il se sentait prêt à aimer. Même si c'était unilatéral et sans espoir, puisqu'elle s'était entichée de ce bellâtre et fripon de Potter.

- Sans doute. Peut-être même qu'il héritera de son incompatibilité avec le règlement, marmonna-t-il d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

Et Lily lui envoya le plus éclatant des sourires. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

~ * ~

Mais Lily Potter, née Evans, n'eut pas cette fille qui aurait dû lui ressembler. Elle mourut avant, tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de son époque.

Son avenir avait été d'avoir deux enfants, le fil du destin qui lui correspondait avait été rompu plus tôt. La divination restait une science floue, obscure, soumise au caprice des éléments. L'avenir n'était pas écrit, il se construisait au jour le jour, si tant est que personne ne s'éloigne du chemin tracé par les astres.

Parce qu'elle avait refusé de laisser mourir son fils, parce qu'elle s'était opposée à Voldemort, implorant en vain sa clémence, elle avait précipité sa mort. En même temps, elle assura une protection magique à son fils pour les seize ans à venir et offrit un miracle aux sorciers du monde entier. Voldemort n'était plus, le fils Potter était devenu "le Survivant".

~ * ~

Des années plus tard, Severus Rogue darda un regard enflammé sur un élève de première année. Ce n'était même pas le fils de Lily qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était le rejeton de ce bon à rien de James Potter. Il lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était révoltant. Où était Lily ? _Sa_ Lily ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il, encore et toujours, que James ?!

Il ne la reverrait plus. Jamais plus. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir eu sa fille, qui aurait été une maigre consolation aux yeux de Severus. Retrouver Lily chez une autre… Au lieu de quoi, c'était un James plus jeune, plus maigrichon, qui se trouvait dans sa classe.

Severus Rogue eut l'impression que jamais personne ne lui était apparu aussi antipathique dès le premier examen. Il l'avait déjà aperçu, à la Cérémonie de Répartition, s'était quasiment cru face à un fantôme. Il ne sentait aucune goutte de Lily en ce gamin, à part les yeux verts qui semblaient déformés par les lunettes. Juste du James.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le professeur Rogue poursuivit l'appel de la classe des premières années.

- Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnerai, James. »

FIN

(1) : Damia Nostra. Retournez le nom, modifiez un peu… Ca donne « Nostradamus » ! (l'élève est évidemment de mon invention)


End file.
